coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8185 (5th August 2013)
Plot As they sit in the bistro van Nick tells David he's really sorry and the younger brother snaps, raining punch after punch down on him before collapsing in tears. Tracy reacts badly when Rob makes an excuse that her timing is wrong. She storms out of the shop while a smiling Peter watches on and admits to Carla that he's the cause. She's not happy with his behaviour. Norris conducts an investigation into the missing paper boy sign and questions Craig as to his movements at the time of the theft. David has calmed down and Nick tells him that the events of Christmas Day were a mistake and they have to deal with the matter, although he has no idea how. David admits to the hate campaign and how he even contemplated suicide when he discovered the truth but he realised he still loves Kylie. Kirk tells Beth that he's found the sign in Craig's room. Beth wonders why her son is acting so strangely. An angry Nick tells David he could have hurt someone with his hate campaign but David swiftly counters with the hurt and damage his own actions have caused. Nick asks him what he wants and David replies, "to suffer". Nick tells him the vendetta has to stop but David tells him that he's sick of people hurting him. Tina overhears Rita and Tommy discussing how she really is and she tells them she's getting her life back to normal, including returning to work at the Rovers. The sign is returned to the Kabin and Norris extracts a penance of Craig doing an unpaid morning paper round for a month. Jenna and Mandy continue to bicker and Lloyd admits to Steve that it's getting to him. Nick insists it’s time to head home and talk to Leanne and Kylie but David fears it will tear him and Kylie apart. At the Bistro, the women wonder where Nick and David are. Talking to Carla, an angry Rob realises Peter put Tracy up to suggesting they move in together. On the way home, David starts to panic and insists Nick stops the van. He refuses so David unbuckles his brother's seatbelt and grabs the wheel from him. They careen across the road and come to stop at right angles and in the path of a lorry which crashes into them. Leanne worries where the two men are so Kylie rings David. Inside the van, the two are bloodied and silent as David's phone rings out... Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Junction of Back Piccadilly and Mangle Street in Manchester *Unknown roads Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Nick's van swerves into the path of a lorry after an argument; Tracy asks Rob if he is only after her money; and Lloyd, Mandy and Jenna remain at loggerheads. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,670,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes